


Naughty, Needy, Assumptions, and Reid

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh my God wait, we’re on a plane full of people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty, Needy, Assumptions, and Reid

_ Stay with me tonight _ —Hotch

 

Emily looked down at her Blackberry and smiled.

 

_ It was a long night.I just want to crawl into my bed _ —Emily

 

_ My bed is comfy _ —Hotch

 

_ Not as comfy as my own _ —Emily

 

Hotch didn’t respond so Emily went back to her book.Her Blackberry buzzed again.

 

_ Can I stay with you tonight _ ?—Hotch

 

_ You don’t have to ask _ —Emily

 

_ Well I didn’t want to assume _ —Hotch

 

_ It’s alright to assume _ —Emily

 

_ Now you tell me _ —Hotch

 

_ New rule: you're always allowed to say unless I say you can't.How often will I say you can't _ ?—Emily 

 

_ Prentiss rule #173 _ —Hotch 

 

_ I'm glad you're keeping count.Let it be written, let it be so _ —Emily

 

_ You like it when I stay with you, don’t you _ ?—Hotch

 

_ It’s alright _ ?—Emily

 

_ What's your favorite part _ ?—Hotch

 

_ I don’t know _ —Emily

 

_ I know my favorite part of you _ —Hotch

 

_ Oh, your favorite part of me…tell me _ —Emily

 

_ Your breasts.Does that make me a bum _ ?—Hotch

 

_ It makes you a man _ —Emily

 

_ They're perfect.Your nipples get hard with the slightest touch.That ring drives me out of my mind _ —Hotch

 

_ Yeah _ ?—Emily

 

_ Oh God yes.When they're hard I have to suck on them, I have to bite them _ —Hotch

 

_ I like that _ —Emily

 

_ No, you love that _ —Hotch

 

_ If you say so _ —Emily

 

_ I know you do because of the way you whimper.Your whimper gives it all away, Emily Prentiss.I know because of how wet you get _ —Hotch

 

_ You're not the only one good at sucking, Special Agent Hotchner _ —Emily

 

_ Oh my God wait, we’re on a plane full of people _ —Hotch

 

_ So you can play but I can't play?I can't talk about stroking your long, hard cock _ ?—Emily

 

_ I really want you too, which means its time to stop _ —Hotch

 

_ I will if you really really want me to.You want me to stop, or do you want me to go _ ?—Emily

 

_ Emily… _ \--Hotch

 

_ I can be a good girl _ —Emily

 

_ I like you much better as a bad girl _ —Hotch

 

_ So bad Emily turns you on _ ?—Emily

 

_ Bad Emily is fucking fantastic _ —Hotch

 

_ I might be too tired tonight _ —Emily

 

_ We don’t need the four hour concert and laser light show.The acoustic set makes me just as happy _ —Hotch

 

_ We need to make love.Its been too long…I want you too much _ —Emily

 

_ How much _ ?—Hotch

 

_ Sooooo much _ —Emily

 

_ That’s a lot of O’s woman.Tell me _ —Hotch

 

_ What happened to a plane full of people _ ?—Emily

 

_ Baby… _ \--Hotch

 

_ You're not cute _ —Emily

 

_ I am cute.You're cuter though _ —Hotch

 

_ Thank you _ —Emily

 

_ You're beautiful _ —Hotch

 

_ Thank you _ —Emily 

 

_ I love you _ —Hotch

 

* _g_ *--Emily 

 

_ You love me _ ?—Hotch 

 

_ Mmm hmm _ —Emily

 

_ So talk dirty to me…text dirty to me _ —Hotch

 

_ As soon as we get home.I promise _ —Emily

 

_ In the car on the way there _ ?—Hotch

 

_ You are dirty _ —Emily

 

_ You have no idea _ —Hotch

 

_ Are you holding out on me Aaron _ ?—Emily

 

“Hotch?”

 

“What!” he looked up from his Blackberry.“I'm sorry Reid.I'm sorry, what do you need?”

 

“You were really into that Blackberry.”

 

“Sudoku.Do you need something?”

 

“I was going to offer you a Coke.”

 

“No, I'm not thirsty.I am hungrier than you would believe, but not thirsty.Thank you.”

 

Reid nodded, walking away and offering it to Rossi.

 

_ Where were we _ ?”—Hotch

 

_ We will talk when we land _ —Emily

 

_ You’ll speak softly _ ?—Hotch

 

_ And carry a big stick _ —Emily

 

_ I have the big stick, Prentiss _ —Hotch

 

She covered her mouth to keep from laughing.

 

_ Bye Aaron _ —Emily

 

_ Bye _ —Hotch

 

***

  



End file.
